Blinded happiness
by Anfitrite-aquarius
Summary: chapter 1 y 2 up!, esto es...pues un fic tierno que espero q disfruten.[ litter elricest] me dejan reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Después de pasado exactamente dos semanas de haber realizado la transmutación, Edward no se alejaba de su lado desde entonces. Alphonse había recuperado su cuerpo, ahora solo faltaba que despertara y dijera que todo estaba bien, solo esperar al chico recostado, arropado con suaves telas, con un rostro pálido y apacible.

-Al…al..- era más un susurro…que una palabra pero aún así, _despierta al por favor te necesito_ y sonrió cuando él ladeo su mano, jadeó por unos segundos y apretó su mano, se sintió animoso después de tanto desasosiego.

Ya Al despierta…

Ni-ssan siento tu roce…el aire traspasar mis pulmones…

Lo sé al es maravilloso ahora abre tus ojos - y lo que vio lo confundió lo hermosos ojos de su hermano eran grisáceos _ojos que se confunde con perlas_, pero ahora su brillo _inexistente._ Su hermano empezó a desbordar lágrimas y el dolor llego hasta él.

_Su hermano no podía ver_


	2. Chapter 2

◘♦○◘• ◘♦○◘• ◘♦○◘• ◘♦○◘•

Entonces calló en la más negra melancolía, cuando el fallecimiento de la madre, la desaparición del padre_ no acaeciera seguir ese destino _eran pequeños de sensibilidad obligada a desaparecer. Alphonse sonrió todavía en lagrimas _fue hermoso verlo aunque oculte sus reconcomio _ y le dije que quizás su vista volvería al transitar del tiempo, no estaba seguro de eso pero sería una posibilidad.

Aush! El escándalo proveniente de abajo, lo saco de su ensimismamiento

-Al ¿estás bien?

Si hermano jaja es solo que tropecé con algo por el sonido se rompió… lo siento hermano

No es tu culpa… ya lo recojo…

Hermano podríamos salir afuera un rato, quiero sentir el pasto

claro

◘♦○◘• ◘♦○◘• ◘♦○◘• ◘♦○◘•

-hermano?

-hum?

el aire se siente tan fresco, el césped húmedo, huele muy bien..

si…-_pero si pudieras verlo.._

hermano pon tu mano sobre la mía – dijo al extendiendo la suya, edward dudo un segundo para luego extender la suya propia poniéndola sobre la de al con una sonrisa en su rostro

gracias…- poco a poco llevó sus manos entrelazada a su pecho haciendo el mayor ruborizarse

luchamos mucho por esto..lo sientes hermano? El latido de mi corazón? Escuchas mi respiración?

Si Al- dice con lágrimas en los ojos

Hermano, lo extrañe, extrañe mucho este sentimiento, no estoy más en una armadura puedo tocarte, no verte pero no pierdo las esperanzas aún – todo dicho en un tono suave, tranquilo, lleno de felicidad, edward lo llevo contra sí y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo..

Al te amo lo sabes?

Yo también- correspondiendo el abrazo, cerrando los ojos disfrutando el sonido pausado de la respiración de su hermano. Los segundo pasaron y los hermanos lentamente se separaron de su abrazo, el menor tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras el mayor tenías su ojos fijos en los de Al _sin tan solo ese bello color ámbar recuperara su brillo nuevamente_

Ni-san no pongas esa cara llena de tristeza, somos hermano y no puedo evitar sentir tu dolor, tu dolor es mío, el mío es el tuyo y ahí mucho más por lo cual sentirse triste que por un simple predicamento.

Lo sé al ..lo sé..estamos juntos.. – se sintió feliz en tanto tiempo

Hai

Edward no lo supo hasta ese momentos, Al era más responsable que él, más razonable que él y mucho más fuerte en espíritu que él, no podía creer todo el coraje que tenía, sin capacidad de ver, su pequeño hermano no se rendía y él, lo admiraba por eso.


	3. Chapter 3

This sucks but enjoy it .

◘♦○◘• ◘♦○◘• ◘♦○◘• ◘♦○◘•

Fue cuando Edward decidió ocuparse de todo, terminando en un constante consentimiento con su hermano, no le gustaba dejarlo solo, temía que sin su capacidad de ver, su hermano saldría herido en cualquier momento por un descuido y no permitiría que después de pasar por tanto para recuperar su cuerpo, alphonse saliera lastimado.

Alphonse trataba de adaptarse, sin vista, utilizaba el tacto para orientarse, y los sonidos le permitían saber que pasaba a su alrededor, como por ejemplo, ed estaba sufriendo volteando el pescado y él desde la mesa escuchaba todo. Trataba de indicarle que materiales utilizar parar ganar buen sabor, que el arroz le echara un poco más de agua si se secaba, que a los vegetales estén en constante movimiento para evitar que se peguen, que devolviera la salsa, cosas así, su hermano obedecía regañiente y el se reía burlonamente escuchando como se quejaba por cosas como " NO PUEDO HACER TODO A LA VEZ!" o " POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO CREARON ALGO QUE CONCINE POR UNO!" entonces al se acerco a su hermano y susurro a su oído, haciendo al otro que se le erizara la espalda.

Si hubieran inventado algo así le quitaría la diversión- fue cuando pensó que o aprendería a cocinar bien o más sencillo, trasmutaría todo en algo que realmente sirviera solo para evitar las burlas de su hermano.

Los elrics se dispusieron a comer pacíficamente unidos en la mesa que alphonse acomodo siguiendo sus instinto, confiando haberlo hecho bien pues estaba acostumbrado de vivir en esa casa con su hermano pues pasaron unos meses ahí antes de realizar la trasmusión. Le preguntó a su hermano como quedo, a continuación, pudo sentir el inhalar de aire producido por su hermano seguido con un jugueteo con su cabello y un besito en su frente acompañado con un "muy bien", ahora el actual Al de 15 años, se pudo sentir como un niño chiquito agasajado por un padre, con las mejillas acalorada empezó a comer el manjar creado por su hermano.

◘♦○◘• ◘♦○◘• ◘♦○◘• ◘♦○◘•

A la hora de dormir, tenían una sola habitación por insistencia de ed, este le decía a alphonse que si se quedara solo a la hora de dormir, se podría golpear o caerse por la ventana, el menor no veía pero sabía la estúpida cara que tenía su hermano en ese momento. Sin protestar se dejo dirigir hasta la cama y se recostó, cerro los ojos o creía que lo había hecho pues tenerlos abiertos o cerrados no tenía ninguna diferencia…todo era negro de día de noche...lo entristecía, de alguna manera le recordaba cuando era una armadura y no podía dormir…pero podía ver a su hermano haciéndolo, _" Al"_ era un rostro tan pacifico, tan puro _"Al_" lo único en que se arrepentía y le dolía… perderse cada semblante de su hermano, sus ojos, su expresiones_…"Al" _lo extrañaba a él "AL!" abrió sus ojos.

-ni-san! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás?

-a tu lado-y lo abrazó

- ni-san?

- porque lloras ¿Al? - inconscientemente se llevo sus manos a donde se suponía estaría su rostro, estaba húmedo, deslizo su lengua por sus labios estaban…salados.

- no sabía que estaba llorando…

- perdóname Al…no sabes cuanto te quiero..

-¿por qué tengo que perdonarte?- dice Al extrañado

-por no hacerte bien-

-no…ni-san…esta bien-

Alphonse comprendió que no existía otro ser vivo en el mundo que lo entendiera tanto como su hermano. Se sintió protegido por ese abrazo y se aferro más a sus brazos, _logrando sellar sus miedos._

◘♦○◘• ◘♦○◘• ◘♦○◘• 

Las que no les puedo contestar el reviews por reply:

Hansaki: si me encanta Al y en ningún momento creo que sea inmaduro, así que un Al maduro y dulce me pareció más apropiado XP (mentira salió así X-X ahórquenme XD) Hana-chan thanks por el review!

Mei: sip al tiene su hermano que sería al sin él? En fin Gracias por el review espero q este también te alla gustado.

Y espero q halla llegado los correos bien..pero por si acaso…LAS Amo gracias por los review!

Ja nee actualizo pronto.


End file.
